Comet (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 60.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 347 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = 20 Prozent Front/80 Prozent Heck | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.450 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Comet-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Comet (dt. Komet) ist ein Sportwagen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Pfister hergestellt wird. Er basiert grundsätzlich auf dem Porsche 911 Carrera 4 (Typ 996). Fahrverhalten Der Comet hat einen V8-Motor, der eigentlich bei einem Auto mit Heckmotor sehr unüblich ist. Dieser bringt den Wagen im Zusammenspiel mit dem Allradantrieb sehr schnell vom Fleck und ebenso schnell auf die Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 347 km/h, welche den Comet zum schnellsten Auto des Spiels (nur vom Bullet GT in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony überholt) macht. Die Beschleunigung ist immens, so schafft der Comet die 1/4 Meile in nur 10,7 Sekunden und ist somit nur um 0,2 Sekunden langsamer als der Infernus und hat daher die zweitbeste Beschleunigung im ganzen Spiel. Leider ist die Straßenlage des Wagens bei weitem nicht so gut wie seine Power. Bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten untersteuert der Wagen allzu schnell. Außerdem ist der Comet sehr leicht, was dazu führt, dass er bei Bodenwellen oder Hügeln den Spruch „über die Straße fliegen“ gerne nur allzu wörtlich nimmt. Auch in Rennen oder bei Verfolgungsjagden ist die Leichtigkeit des Comets nicht gerade von Vorteil, da er sehr leicht von der Straße gerammt werden kann. Zwar ist es unmöglich, den Motor des Wagens mit Frontalkollisionen außer Kraft zu setzen, da er sich im Heck des Wagens befindet, jedoch führt die schwache Federung nur all zu schnell dazu, dass sich eines der Vorderräder in den Radkasten bohrt und somit blockiert. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Im Mehrspieler-Modus „Party“ ist er vorhanden (2 Stück neben dem Casino) # Wenn man bereits einen Comet fährt, taucht der Wagen häufiger im Straßenverkehr auf # Per Cheat-Code 227-555-0175 GTA IV # Ein bronzefarbener Comet steht für Stevies Autoklau-SMS auf dem großen Parkplatz am Golden Pier geparkt, Westminster, Algonquin # Während der Mission No. 1 (Stevies einzigartiger orangener Comet) # Zu Beginn der Mission Hating the Haters steht er etwas südlich von Bernies Wohnung an der Straße bereit (silber) # Ab und zu bei Straßenrennen als Gegner anzutreffen # Während der Mission Bleed out, nachdem der Dealer erledigt wurde und Roman ins Depot gebracht werden soll, fährt aus eine Seitenstraße ein Comet (wird dieser jedoch gestohlen, so schlägt die Mission fehl) # In der Mission Payback, ein Comet taucht immer als ein Teil des gescripteten Verkehrs auf, Alderney City, Alderney The Lost and Damned #In Gangkriegen selten als Fahrzeug der Jamaikaner anzutreffen The Ballad of Gay Tony # Häufig im Downtown-Distrikt von Algonquin anzutreffen # Während der Mission Ladies’ Night (Packies einzigartiger knallroter Comet) # Während der Mission This ain’t Checkers gibt es einen Comet mit Nitroeinspritzung # Mögliches Fahrzeug bei den Triathlons mit Nitroeinspritzung # Gelegentlich während der Drogenkriege mit einzigartigen Lackierungen Trivia miniatur|Der Heckmotor * Die voreingestellten Radiosender im Fahrzeug sind Electro-Choc und Radio Broker. * Spielfehler: Wenn der Comet mit einer Panne am Straßenrand steht, also dunkle Rauchschwaden ausstößt und ein Passant den defekten Motor inspiziert, steht dieser, trotz Heckmotors, an der Front des Wagens – das ist in dem Fall dann der geöffnete Kofferraum. * In der Beta-Version waren das Pfister- und Cometlogo am Heck viel größer als in der Endversion. * Seltsamerweise besitzt das Fahrzeug überhaupt keine Nummernschilder. * Der Comet ist bestens geeignet für den Schaukel-Bug, da er durch seine Leichtigkeit höher, bzw. weiter fliegt. Des Weiteren hält er mehr aus, da der Motor hinten ist. Bildergalerie Comet Front.png|Der Comet in der Front- und Seitenansicht Comet Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Comet, IV.PNG|Stevies privater orangener Comet aus No.1 738px-Comet-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Comet aus Stevies Autoklaumissionen comet1.jpg|Einzigartiger Comet aus einem Drogenkrieg Comet_badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. Einzelnachweise en:Comet es:Comet fr:Comet nl:Comet pl:Comet sv:Comet Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Sportwagen Kategorie:Coupés Kategorie:Spielfehler